sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Aiolos
Personality Aiolos is a very serious guy. He usually does not make jokes and doesn't laugh at them. He thinks everyone is below him and that he is better. He is very stubborn. He only cares for himself. He will only loosen up to you, if he gets to know you. He usually is very secretive and doesn't trust anyone. He is a fighter so watch out. History After Aura's rape by Dionysus, Aeolus tried to comfort Aura by treating her like a queen. The two fell in love and after a while Aura was pregnant and gave birth to the wind nymph, Aiolos. Aura again went crazy and ran off. Aiolos grew up playing on his fathers island. Aiolos would watch his father and what he did, dreaming that one day he would control the winds like him. He knew he couldn't have this job so he wanted to be his assisstant. When he applied for the job, he got it, but he was only assisstant for 6 hours. During this time Aiolos accidently let go the Anemoi Thuellai out in the world. Aeolus was angered by this and fired Aiolos. Aeolus then made his son go out and capture them all. This took many years. Aiolos returned the spirits then left his father and came to camp, giving up on his dream of being King of the Winds. Aeolus felt sorry for him and came to him in a dream, saying that since he couldnt be the king of the Anemoi, he could be his priest. Aiolos accepted and was pronounced Priest of the Aeolus. Powers As a wind nymph: Offensive #They have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. Defensive #They have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #They have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Supplementary #They have the ability to hover or fly #They have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. It can alsobe moved to float or move objects, but the larger or heavier the object, the more energy it drains #They have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a pure wind/air for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight and immune to all attacks Passive #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #They are stronger when it is windy out Traits #They generally prefer to be in wide open spaces As the Priest of Aeolus: *He has a direct telepathetic connection to the Aeolus, which is mostly used to deliver messages, for duties and for prayer. *He can see through the mist. *He is able to read auras and sense spiritual essences. *He can control what temperature of the winds he makes, Cold or Warm Gallery Carmen-120828-03.jpg Carmen-120828-04.jpg Carmen-120828-05.jpg Relationships Category:Male Category:Minor Category:Wind Nymph Category:Nymphs Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Priest Category:Bisexual Category:Single